Lying in water
by Lifelessmidget
Summary: Harry has a weird fetish for lying in water and enjoys doing this in the company of noone but the water creatures, but what happens when a Wizard by the name of Draco discovers his little secret? Read and Review!


_I know I suck at trying to update my long fics but I only have short tyme to come up with short fiction LOL_

_(Also, its practice for when I have my exams requiring me to write VERY DAMN short stories!!)_

_Hope you like it anyway….._

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Lying in water **

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Harry Potter had a weird fetish for water.

Not just any water in particular and not in a way that others would know of.

He loved to _lie_ in water, without getting wet.

Now it seems quite impossible to the human mind but with the power of magic, Harry made the impossible possible.

The Gryffindor found out about his fetish in the fourth year where he ventured into the prefects bathroom and had his little swim in the giant bathtub, and since that day, he had found it quite enjoyable to lie in the liquid.

Unfortunately, the fact that he wasn't a prefect prevented him from accessing his entertainment (not that he couldn't, just the fact that he didn't enjoy people finding out about his certain liking-ness)

So, Harry being Harry, decided that he would find a new location in order to test out his fetish further.

And what better place than the middle of the large lake outside the ground of Hogwarts.

However, he had to do this somewhere in the holidays so that there would be less students around and he would have all the time in the world to float away his worries. He was exceptionally glad that his two best friends had gotten together providing him with the time to go to the library alone…. So what if they were his best friends and that he didn't tell them everything, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Researching on a particular spell was what the Gryffindor had in mind whenever he went to the library and he managed to perfect the one on waterproofing and floating within one hour. All the spells which he had learned had come from a rather dusty book squeezed at the very back corner of the darkest section in the library.

So when the time came (ie. Holidays) he waded out into the icy water of the lake, and performed the spell which allowed him to float straight to the center of the lake without getting wet. It was this which gave him the ability to let his thoughts go wild, for some reason, it made him feel more relaxed than he had ever felt in his entire life.

The green eyed boy did this routine nearly every day in the holidays and to his relief, nobody ever questioned him about being gone for half the day.

There was also a simple explanation as to why the boy never got sunburned when he went on his ride to dreamville mainly because, even though he was in the middle of the lake, there was always a little shaded spot where he would lie peacefully.

The creatures which lurked about in the water got used to the idea that there was a boy floating on the surface of the water and stopped their attempts to sabotage the Gryffindor. The giant squid saw Harry as a comforting particle and spent the day lazily circling the boy since it had nothing better to do.

Harry found it amusing yet a bit bizarre though he let it pass and decided he wouldn't do anything about it if the Squid was happy.

It was on the fifth day, when Harry closed his eyes on the surface of the water, that the Gryffindor detected the presence of another (other than the Squid) and quickly sat up from his position in the lake.

A blonde head bobbed up at Harry's knees looking at the green eyed boy in bewilderment.

That blonde head belonged to none other than the notorious Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry burst out in surprise, wondering why his archenemy was in the middle of the lake and from the look on Draco's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Can't a person swim in peace?" Draco spat out, treading water and managing to glare up at the boy-who-lived. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who is floating with magic"

Harry blinked the look of surprise still on his face.

"Care to explain" the blonde haired boy smirked up at the other.

"Not to you!" shot Harry, he felt rather put out that somebody had found him, and that somebody being Draco Malfoy.

The Slytherin pulled a face "I'm hurt….Poor old Potter can't even confide in me" his sarcastic tone trailed away as he started to swim lazily back to the shore, a manner in which Harry was reminded of the giant squid.

_I wonder why the squid doesn't attack Malfoy?_ Thought Harry as he shrugged it off and went back to floating.

Harry was sure that by the time he got back to the castle, everyone would know about his fetish, after all, Malfoy was widely known to spread news like a wildfire. He entered the Gryffindor common room awaiting the bombardment of questions, but to his surprise once again, no-one came up to him requesting to know why he was floating out in the middle of the lake.

Instead, what he got was "Heyah Harry, you just missed Hermione and Ron, they went to the great hall for an early dinner" from Seamus and Dean who were playing Wizarding Chess.

Harry trudged up to his room and flopped down onto his bed unsure of why Malfoy didn't say anything.

The next day, Harry continued his daily floating exercise without the interruption of anyone for about an hour.

"Fancy seeing you here again" said that familiar drawl; the Gryffindor sat up with a start upon recognizing that voice and came face to face with the smirking Slytherin, this time, at the same eye level as himself. "Yes Potter, it's not just you that can learn the floatation spells"

"What do you want Malfoy?" hissed Harry as he glared back at the mocking figure.

"What makes you think that I want something?" the smirk was really starting to piss Harry off.

"Why else would you be here?" retorted the Gryffindor, he was planning a way to get rid of that smirk…

"To annoy you" was the reply, again that smirk.

"Oh brilliant, that's so considerate of you" the sentence dripped with sarcasm, Harry came up with an idea just as Draco started to speak.

"You know Potter, I've wanted to give you something but I never managed to find you anywhere" said the Slytherin, he was sitting cross-legged across from where the green eyed Gryffindor was sitting, something clenched in his fist.

The idea was lost as Draco extended his fist to Harry, the black haired boy expected the worst as he bent his head to look at what Draco had in his hand.

The Slytherin opened his hand and Harry looked closely but could see nothing.

He looked up into Draco's blue grey eyes "Is this some sort of joke Malfoy? Because if it is, it's not very funny"

"You know how long it took me to find you Harry?" said the blonde haired boy, the Gryffindor's ears perked up at his name, he had never _ever_ heard the Slytherin address him with his first name before.

"What is it that you want to give me?" said the black haired boy with a sigh, he might as well receive what Malfoy had spent so long looking for him for.

"This" and with that Harry felt Draco's mouth on his own, kissing him deeply.

Harry had a fetish for floating on water……..

………….but the feeling of floating that was at the top of his list was kissing Draco Malfoy.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_LoL__ yes stupid but it made me feel good to write it LOL_

_Please review _


End file.
